Two Magicians
by gamerectangle
Summary: what happens when Trixie and Dimentio work together to build their perfect world?
1. Chapter 1

Trixie

It had been two years since Trixie met Twilight and had been humiliated by her. Since then the number of ponies coming to her show had been decreasing after word spread about her being fake. Because of this she loathed the name twilight sparkle and had wanted to get her back ever since but unfortunately she had no idea where to turn to

"How is the great and powerful Trixie supposed to put on a show which ponies will still enjoy?!" she screamed

"ahaha what do we have here?" a mysterious voice seemed to whisper

"hm?" Trixie wondered if she had heard correctly

"A fine magician such as yourself shouldn't be shunned by the crowds which should bow down to you"

"Trixie demands that you show yourself" she shouted half in shock

"Oh but where would be the fun in that?" the voice chuckled "I can give you fame, fortune and revenge" the voice drew out the last word longer than the others

"Trixie is listening" she said a bit calmer now

"ahahaha that's the spirit Trixiebell" he chuckled to himself at that

"Trixie is not finding what you said funny at all!" she stated with anger in her tone

"Never the less if you want what I've promised you just have to promise to be loyal to me" he said ignoring what she said

"Trixie promises" she said not giving much thought into it

"ahaha very eager I see but I need you to get me a few things first"

**a/n: well there you have it, it's a bit short but it's just the beginning any feedback is welcome just don't say 'it's crap' without any reason if you can give it a reason though don't be afraid to say**

**disclaimer: I don't own mlp or mario so don't sue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok the last version of chapter 2 was a fail so I'm going to do it again and hopefully better**

Trixie

Trixie had been walking around Manehattan for a few hours now getting supplies for the journey she knew she would have to make. She hadn't talked to the voice since the night before and she was beginning to wonder if it had just been a dream

"Good morning!" the voice suddenly burst out with

Trixie screamed and a few ponies looked at her as if she was crazy "Where are you?" she shouted

"Have you not realised it already?" he chuckled "I am contacting you through telepathy"

Trixie blushed and said "Why do you all stare at the great and powerful Trixie!"

Everyone then returned to their business wondering what had happened to her

"So the great and powerful Trixie is capable of telepathy!" she boasted through her mind

"Actually, no I am just holding the fragment of your brain open so you can talk to me" he stated making Trixie frown

"Well Trixie would still be capable of doing it even without your help" she said in her defence

The man changed the subject "Ah but that is not of my concern. What is however is the things that you need to get for me"

"And what would that be?" she questioned

"In due time Trixie, but for now I want you to go on the next train to Ponyville" he ordered

This reminded Trixie of the time she had spent there "Trixie… cannot go there"

"Hm? Why ever not?" the voice questioned

"N-never mind" Trixie said completely out of character

"Don't keep secrets from me Trixie or the results could be… shocking" Trixie looked up to see that a storm cloud was above her and no Pegasus controlling it

Trixie wondered how this was possible then realised that she was talking to someone who could apparently do greater magic than Twilight Sparkle herself "Despite the irony in what you said I will tell you"

She then went on to explain how Twilight and her friends ruined her reputation when she went to Ponyville and how she would be questioned about why she was there by them

The voice gave this a moment to sink in then said "Yes that is quite the problem but none the less I will think of something when we get there if we encounter any problems"

For a while neither of them communicated

Trixie, despite her not being very rich, decided to buy a private room on the train complete with a fancy rug and wallpaper along with a couch to match the red theme of the room. In there Trixie had been practising spells that would keep her safe if danger should occur

Then suddenly the voice spoke again "I see you've been practising your defence spells but what you really need to be practising are your offensive spells"

"And why would Trixie need to know those?" she said in annoyance

"You couldn't think that there wasn't going to be danger in getting your desires, it doesn't come quite as easily as that" he said that as if he was talking to someone who was stupid

"What exactly will those dangers be?" she said trying to keep her composure but failing

"Now where would be the fun in that ahahaha!" he said while Trixie couldn't keep her temper any longer

"You will tell Trixie what you mean by this NOW!" she said louder than the train itself

An attendant walked in "is everything all right in here Ms Trixie?"

Trixie then realised that she said that out loud "no, you must be hearing things you fool! Now don't come back in or else"

The attendant walked out saying under his breath "crazy lady"

The voice couldn't help but laugh throughout this "Ahahaha did you lose your temper Trixie"

Trixie then calmed down and said "You didn't answer Trixie's question"

"Well I suppose you can't back out now" Trixie was confused by this then the voice continued "Well you see once you get to Ponyville you will have to go to the Everfree forest"

Trixie wondered why she was even doing this anymore "What did you say?!"

"You will have to go to the Everfree forest, now prepare" he ordered

Trixie couldn't be bothered arguing any further and said "Fine at least there I will have less chance of running into… her"

"That's the spirit now train" he once again ordered

After a few hours of training the speaker announced that they were arriving in Ponyville

Trixie sighed and then thought "There is no reason for you to be acting like this Trixie, they probably won't even be around

Trixie looked at the clock in the station 9:15pm she had been travelling for quite a long time "Trixie is going to need some rest" she stated

"Hmm… well I don't need you to do anything currently and besides we have all the time in the world… or what's left of it anyway ahahaha"

Trixie was confused at this, what did he mean by that? But she decided not to pursue in any further and look for an inn to stay the night.

**Well I think I done better than before so you know review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you didn't read the redo of chapter 2 I recommend reading it or things will be confusing**

Twilight Sparkle

"Wakey wakey Spike!" Twilight said gently as she nuzzled the baby dragon waking him up

"Morning already?" Spike said still half asleep

"Don't you remember what today is Spike?" Twilight always had to tell him whenever an important date came up

"Is it gemstone day by any chance?" Spike said, muffled by his pillow

"That holiday doesn't even exist" Twilight said while rolling her eyes "today I shall brew a potion that will-"

"TWILIGHT!" pinkie pie screamed as she appeared from behind twilight "sugarcube corner, NOW" she then proceeded to drag Twilight to sugarcube corner leaving Spike behind

"I wonder what's got her so worked up" Spike thought to himself before drifting back into sleep

"Pinkie what are you doing?" Twilight asked

Pinkie didn't give a response and then stopped and pointed a hoof at sugarcube corner. She realised that Pinkie had brought all of her other friends here too. Twilight looked at the various customers getting their breakfast or collecting bakery. Then one unicorn made her stand still with fear. She hadn't seen Trixie in two years and it was odd to see her without her cape and hat, maybe she quit show business Twilight thought to herself.

"Well?" Pinkie pie asked Twilight snapping her out of her daze

"Well what, Trixie is back in town eating breakfast nothing out of the ordinary" Twilight replied

"Ah don't know Twilight" Applejack said "why would she come back here without a reason after us humiliatin her like that"

"Yeah I'm going to go ask her right now!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed before realising Pinkie was holding her tail back with her mouth "hey, what gives"

"Rainbow Dash it would look bad for my reputation if we were to get caught up with a whole lot of unnecessary violence" Rarity said in an informative voice

"It would be rude if we were to startle her and what if she started crying! What if she never forgave us? It would be just awful if I had to see someone cry" Fluttershy said in her ever caring voice

"I say we should just leave her be. Fluttershy is right it would be rude now if you all would excuse me I have a potion to brew" she trotted off and soon after everyone but Pinkie left as well

"Hmm… I detective Pinkimena Diane Pie ace detective shall get to the bottom of his case!" she proclaimed while putting on a novelty sized Sherlock Holmes hat and a bubble pipe

Trixie

Trixie hadn't seen Twilight Sparkle or any of her friends so far on her journey and didn't expect to hear from them. The voice hadn't given any instructions to her after the previous night although earlier she could detect some faint cackles. She wondered if she was working with a madman.

The Everfree forest only had one entrance beside a cottage; the rest of the forest was surrounded by trees so thick you couldn't even see out of it.

"If you are ready to proceed Trixie don't hesitate and get on with it" Trixie realised that she had been standing at the entrance for quite some time

"Yes" Trixie said and proceeded through the forest

It was very dark in the forest and while she couldn't see anything she could definitely sense a presence. She couldn't make out what it was or how big it was but she knew it was there so she didn't turn back

"Keep going then turn on your next right" the voice instructed "ok do you see a cottage?" the voice questioned

"Yes Trixie does and why is it in this filthy place? Who in the right mind would do that?" Trixie scowled

"Calm yourself, we can't afford any problems now" the voice said rather panicky

Trixie went into the cottage to find lots of potions "What is this place?"

"Ah ha!" Trixie heard come from behind her

She turned round and was greeted with something she didn't expect: a pink pony with an over the top Sherlock Holmes hat and a bubble pipe

"Pinkie what are you-" Trixie said, shocked

"I knew you were up to no good, I'll go get my friends to stop you stealing Zecora's stuff!" she then ran away faster than any normal pony

"Oh no, we don't have much time to act. Quick grab the potion of healing and get out of there!"

Trixie levitated the bottle down with her horn then ran out

"Now turn and continue going from where you were going and for Grambi's sake run"

"Who in the hoof is Grambi?" Trixie said confused

"more on that later just go"

Twilight

Twilight was busy creating her potion "And with this herb I should perfect the-"

"Twilight!" Pinkie screamed as she bust down the door

"Not this again…" Twilight groaned

Without any explanation whatsoever twilight was, for the second time that day, dragged by Pinkie away from her studies


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie

Trixie came to a building, a building she could have sworn she seen before it looked like the castle in the fairy tale book her parents used to read to her. She trotted in with curiosity at how such a place could exist outside of a book. She recognised the statues of Nightmare moon, now known as Princess Luna. Then she came to a star in the middle of the floor.

"Ahahaha we are so close to completion of the plan Trixibelle! Now place your horn on the star and say these words…"

Twilight

"Are you sure about this Pinkie? This is where we defeated Nightmare moon two years ago"

"I'm almost one hundred percent certain this is where Trixie's smell is taking me!" Pinkie said determined that she would find Trixie In this place

The ancient castle hadn't changed; it was still as tall as it was two years ago and nothing seemed out of place Apart from the strange glow at the top of course… Strange glow?!

Suddenly there was an explosion at the top

Trixie

There lay a being in front of Trixie something she had never encountered before, it wore a jester's attire and was breathing heavily

"…potion" could be faintly heard from the being

Trixie reluctantly poured the potion into the beings mouth. Then an explosion sent her flying. She was out cold after that.

Celestia

Celestia felt a cold chill go down her spine

"So it begins" she muttered to herself. Then she proceeded to go down the hallway in search of Luna.

"Sister…" Luna said staring at Celestia

"Take the guards to the forest, there may still be time to stop the pony" Celestia interrupted

"Understood" Luna said then embraced her sister with a hug "Good luck with your plan Tia" she flew out the window leaving Celestia to her business.

"It's time to warn them. I must contact her"

Trixie

Trixie woke in a dark room "Where is Trixie? She demands to know!"

"Ah my dear Trixie, I do thank you for aiding my escape earlier, it was far quicker than I anticipated and that oaf of a princess didn't even try to stop me or should I say you ahahaha" the jester laughed to himself

"And you are?" Trixie questioned

"I am the master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds. I. Am… Dimentio!"

"Ha Trixie scoffs at such a ridiculous name and title" Trixie smiled

"Ohohohoho do I detect irony from my minion?"

"Minion? Trixie is no one's minion!" it dawned on Trixie that this was the voice and the thing she saved "Trixie demands that you tell her what you are and why I am here!"

"I ,for lack of a better word, am a human or close to a human anyway and you are here to help me destroy the universe!" Dimentio explained

There was an awkward silence then "DESTROY THE UNIVERSE?! ARE YOU MOCKING THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE?!" Trixie screamed at Dimentio's face

"Fear not Trixibelle for we shall create a new universe where you will be loved and adored. You can be assured the entire universe will go to your show and praise you for all your wonderful works" Dimentio said with glee

"Is Trixie hearing this fool correctly? How do you plan to create a universe anyway?"

A box was made around Trixie and was transported to a green room with no doors or windows

"Gaze upon m most wonderous creation: Dimension D!" he said with excitement "I would have made it bigger but I didn't need to, for it was only a way to see if my plans could work"

"Where did you transport the great and powerful Trixie? Trixie is smart enough to realise that this is just a room" she tried kicking down the wall to reveal and empty space with nothing in it

"Nothing much to worry about there the universe I'll create will be much bigger so that no being may exit the realm. Now I think you've seen enough now let's return to the formally known as castle bleck but I feel as if it could be renamed, don't you think let's call it: castle Dimentio!"

"That I so original that not even the great and powerful Trixie could think of it" Trixie said in a sarcastic voice

**Im finally back to this fic after thinking of a plot for a long time and I've now thought of everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Peach

It had gotten rather dark; it had token Mario much longer than usual to rescue her. She pondered as to what might have taken him so long but just as she started to think in came the koopa king himself: Bowser.

"Ah if it isn't the princess, do you want to see how your so called hero is doing?" Bowser said sarcastically.

Peach just turned away and sulked to herself

"So you don't want to take up my generous offer. Then so be it!" Bowser said rather defeated

Just then the princess believed that she had seen a glowing light in the far distance; it was very bright, almost blinding, but at the same time it seemed beautiful. Intrigued she went up to the barred window of the room she was in

"What are you doing!?" Bowser roared then made his way to the window

Bowser was intrigued by what he saw "That light may be just what I need to beat Mario!" he exclaimed with glee "I'll have Kamek straight on it; this is too big of an opportunity to lose!"

Peach sighed and thought of what it could be.

Trixie

After she was warped back to castle Dimentio, Dimentio said that he had some 'important things to do outside of the castle'. Trixie took this as an opportunity to look around

The first room she came across was very pink and much more cheery in contrast to the rest of the castle. Trixie supposed that she could have a look to see what was inside of it and what secrets she could uncover. She first noticed the huge amount of gems bursting through the pink, wooden chest. There was gold, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and more! She decided that she could sell them at a later date, which was of course if there were any traders nearby but looking out the window she doubted she would run into any, regardless she put the gems into her saddle bag and continued looking. The second thing she uncovered was a diary; Trixie thought it may come in useful to know who or what lived here before this time. That was all she found in that room not too bad she thought.

The second room she came across was a war themed room with cabbage wallpaper. Trixie thought that this was above her standards but then again it couldn't hurt to look. She came across some full body armour; although it wouldn't fit Trixie it did look rather nice. There was nothing more in the room so she left it to go to the next room.

The next room was complete black, with no light and a few ornaments. Trixie lit up her horn to find dark cloaks, a king sized bed, a sceptre and some notes. Trixie went over to the sceptre, examined it then used her horn to lift it. The magic inside was outstanding; Trixie could feel it even without performing a spell! She also put it into her bag. Trixie then proceeded to look at the notes but just before she could get a look at them she heard a voice come from behind.

"Ah so you have seen the counts room." the voice came from Dimentio but it didn't sound as cheery as usual "I'm supposing you have read then notes as well."

"Actually Trixie was just about to read them. What are on them anyway?"

"The story of a man who would never see his loved one again" Dimentio said completely out of character

"How unfortunate for him… but we have business to attend to." Trixie said snapping Dimentio out of his sudden change of character

"Ah yes, that we do. Come with me Trixiebell!"

Dimentio led Trixie into a small rectangular room with bare, black walls. There was a table and upon it was a sprout of some kind

"This is what we will use to make way for the new world!" Dimentio exclaimed with glee.

"You cannot be serious. A sprout will help us destroy the world?" Trixie said sarcastically

"Fear not Trixiebell for this sprout can control people, or in your case ponies, minds!" Dimentio explained

"You still have not explained how this will help us take over the world."

"It's simple really; if we plant one of these into every unicorn we can use their magic to spread the void out to the other dimensions."

"The void?" Trixie inquired

"Look out of the window and tell me what do you see?"

Trixie looked out of the window and saw a purple void sucking matter in.

"Trixie understands"

"Now it's time for phase three!" Dimentio laughed

Twilight

Twilight awoke in Ponyville hospital. There was no pony in sight so she looked at the calendar to see what date it was. It was three days since the incident.

"Wow have I really been out that long?" Twilight said to herself.

Twilight got herself out of the hospital bed and decided to have a look around Ponyville. The town was filled with guards and there were no civilians to be seen. She decided to have a look around just to see what was happening. A guard approached her.

"Why are you still here?! You'll get yourself killed if you stay!" the guard shouted

Ponyville looked just fine though, as if nothing had happened. Then Luna came up from behind the guard and whispered something into his ear.

"Understood." And then he was off.

"Twilight Sparkle." Luna greeted

"What's going on here? Why are there so many guards? Where is everypony? Why-" she was cut off to Luna's hoof going in her mouth.

"I shall explain on the way to the ruins." Luna said

Twilight nodded and listened.

"I suppose you don't know what went on that day. Allow me to explain. Trixie resurrected a magician who has the capabilities to destroy the universes. The magician tried before and almost succeeded but true love stopped his plan. After that he died and was sent to the Underwhere." Luna explained "I have no doubt that he is once again trying to destroy the universes. He took himself out of our dimension and we do not know where he went but we do know that the only place he can come to Equestria from is the ruins. We have sent your friends there and hopefully your elements of harmony will be able to stop him."

"This seems like a huge task to put on six ponies don't you think?"

"Yes. That is why my sister is calling in Shining Armour and Cadence along with four others from a different universe."

Twilight was confused by this. Other universes? How is that even possible? No time to think about that now, she had to see her friends to make sure that they were okay.

**Another chapter ,finally, a long one at that as well!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight**

There it was the castle of the two sisters. According to Luna her friends should have been in there but nopony was in sight.

"Hello? Anypony there?" Twilight shouted but the only response she got was an echo.

"How could this happen? Why is this happening!" she screamed.

"How unfortunate, the poor little pony has lost her friends" said a voice she couldn't recall "And now you're all alone".

"Who's there?" Twilight almost whispered.

Silence.

"Boo!".

Twilight jumped and turned her head to see a humanlike being with a jesters mask on.

"Y-You're" she stuttered.

"Allow me. Master, of dimensions, pleaser of crowds… I. AM. DIMENTIO!" the being proclaimed.

Twilight regained some of her composure and said "Where did you take my friends?!"

"Well, if you must know, why don't we play a game and find out".

"Are you crazy?!" Twilight screamed.

"Perhaps. Ciao" and with a snap he was transported away and a block appeared.

"I should've got him when I had the chance" Twilight then proceeded to curse under her breath.

Twilight analysed the block. "There doesn't seem to be and magical properties about it". Then she hit the block and was transported away.

"Where am I?" she looked around and realized that she was in the Everfree forest "But that block had no magical abilities when I analysed it! How could it have transported me? Unless it was foreign magic… but now isn't the time to dwell on that I must get through this forest.

The trees were dense and the air thick, It was dark in daylight and there was a presence of monsters looming.

"How long have I been travelling?" Twilight complained. Then she heard a faint sparkling sound.

"Hm?" she went closer to the sound to find a rift in the space time continuum. "Better patch that up".

She conjured up a spell from her horn and hit the rift only for it to be turned into another block.

"I see your game Dimentio" then she hit the block

**Bowser**

"My minions, as we all know there is a bright light on top of that hill over there" he pointed out the window at it "Now my elite task force we must go to that light and steal it for the koopas!"

The koopa troop cheered with cheers like "Go go Bowser!" or "That's our king"

"Bwahaha now we march minions!"

They marched for about 10 minutes and climbed the mountain. They saw the bright white light and then something unexpected happened. It spoke.

"Bowser, king of the koopa's, go and get the other three" then the light faded.

"Is that it sir!?" came a voice in the crowd.

Bowser didn't respond, he knew all too well what he had to do now.


End file.
